Balthier
General Statistics *'Power:' The ability to Summon Belias, the weakest summon, during the haunt The ability to use his strongest quickening, Element of Treachery (given for the 50 character celebration.) *'Likes:' Flying, the Strahl, pirating, Fran (shhhh, that's a secret.), theatre *'Dislikes:' Politics, war, entanglements that don't help him, the past. *'Weaknesses:' Certain memories Background Balthier, born Ffamran Mid Bunansa to Dr. Cidolfus Bunansa, grew up surrounded by extravagance, in Archades, capital of the Archadian Empire. Dr Cid held a considerable amount of power, which gave a lot of opportunities to the young Ffamran. Still, Archades was a city built on the buying a selling of information, and in this world, much of what happened was fake and superficial. Still, Ffamran did not find the need to flee, though he spent time thinking about his distaste of the actions of the others in the city, once he no longer had innocence as an excuse. Then, when Ffamran turned 16, Dr. Cid had him placed as an imperial judge, part of the Archadian Army. The action was consistent with the gentry of Archades, although perhaps it could be said it was surprising for Dr. Cid to place his son in a fighting position rather than an academic one, which perhaps would have been more suited to his taste. Being part of the army was decidedly not suited to Ffamran's taste, but he did not wish to disappoint his father, who obviously had higher hopes for his son. Then, the most defining moment in Ffamran's life happened. It had been a normal day, and Dr. Cid had left on a research mission to a the Ancient City of Giruvegan, or, at least, had set out to find it. He came back, obsessed with nethicite, and a being he called Venat, saying he would "put the reigns of history back in the hands of man." To Ffamran, this was all crazy talk - there was no sign of such a being . In truth, Dr. Cid had meet a being called an Occuria, one of the Gods, if you will, who decided all of fate. Venat himself had strayed from the path of the other Occuria, and was bent on making his own history, using Dr. Cid as a tool in the mean time. This, however, Ffamran wouldn't learn for many years. He decided, instead, to leave Archadia, and all of his past behind and become a sky pirate. He took on the name Balthier, stole a prototype ship his father made designed, and left Archades for good, or so he thought. The ship he redesigned and renamed the Strahl, giving it a rebirth parallel to his own. He also, in the course of his, earned himself a considerable bounty despite the fact he no one had ever heard of him before this. Of course, the reasoning was because Archades was full well aware who this "Balthier" character was, once they caught wind of this. And, as a result, they sent a bounty hunter Bangaa by the name of Ba'Gamnan after him. At one point or another (the specifics have not been discussed in game), Balthier met a viera, Fran, who was to become his partner in crime. This is of some particular interest as viera almost never left the wood where they lived, and when they did they most certainly did not become sky pirates with humes for partners. The fact that Fran left the Euryt Village seemed to give others the opportunity as well, because in-game you meet a handful of viera who have left, although they continue to speak of this as if it never happens. But this is a decidedly different story. In any event, Balthier spent the better part of 6 years traveling, pillaging, and plundering the world with Fran. They stayed out of the global affairs, as with the Archadian aggression against the smaller countries like Dalmasca and Nabradia on their way to clash with the Rozarrian Empire. Instead, they took advantage in stealing treasures and flying under the radar. And everything would have worked out perfectly well, except that the team managed to get tangled up with a young man who wanted to become a sky pirate. After Dalmasca had been under Archadian rule for some time, Balthier and Fran decided the draw of the treasures in the Old Palace far outweighed the fact they would be under the nose of imperials. The Goddess' Magicite, a piece of magic stone which would certainly fetch a high price on the black market, was said to be there. Right when they were about to grab it, enter the enterprising sky pirate Vaan who was almost trying to make off with that. Balthier declared himself the leading man, and was about to elaborate and tell the kid off when imperials came after them, and they had to make a run for it. Meanwhile, and unbeknowst to them, the insurgency headed by one "Amalia" was planning an attack on the Imperials in the palace, as the Vayne, newly appointed as leader of Dalmasca was there. Amongst all the chaos, Balthier ended up saving Vaan's life, and then, when their hover craft crashed, teaming up with him through sewers. At that point, all hope of shaking off the kid for good was lost. But this would not be the end of his party. As it turned out, "Amalia" was really the Princess of Dalmasca, Ashe, who had "committed suicide." So much for staying out of affairs. They ended up being arrested, and sent to prison. Of course, no leading man would stay captive for long, so they managed to break out, and save the princess. Perfect ending, correct? Unfortunately, the princess was still bent on saving the world, and dragging Balthier with her, when she asked him to kidnap her. In return, he took her wedding ring (from her deceased husband) and he said he would take another form of payment, when it became made available. On the upside, they did manage to go chasing through a lot of ruins where there were goods for the taking. Things started getting rather serious. Fran had to confront her past, and her family. They teamed up with Vayne's younger brother, Larsa to go to Mt. Bur-Omnisace, to try and form a peace treaty between Rozarria, Dalmasca, and Archadia. While there, Vayne killed their father, and appointed himself emperor of Archades and it seemed war was inevitable. Which also meant they had to go to Archades. There were other things, the gifts of the Dynast King which Ashe would use to stop the war, but that was her story. They ended up having to face Dr. Cid, and fought him, even. But he turned tail and told them to give chase to Giruvegan. They didn't find him there, but instead, Ashe met the Occuria, and the truth of Dr. Cid's "madness" finally came to light. They teamed up with Reddas, the pirate leader of the port of Balfonhiem, who had once been a judge and was trying to find some way to repay his sins. They met Dr. Cid again, at the Pharos, where they fought and killed him. Balthier, at that last moment, tried to do, or at least, say something to somehow fix everything that had happened, but Dr. Cid would have none of it, instead, he told him to run, as Sky Pirates always did. This was not the only sadness there, as the Sun Cryst exploded and Reddas was killed. It seemed, at last, he had absolved his sins. The long battle was coming to a close, and there was a very epic battle on board a ship called the Bahamut, which belonged to Vayne. It was close to crashing into Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca, so Balthier and Fran said they would take care of it, and told the others to leave. They saved Rabanastre, however; everyone figured they had died in the act. This was not the case. But instead of returning to Vaan and company to get the Strahl back, Balthier and Fran decided to spend their time exploring on foot, recovering ground they had rushed through on their journey, and spent some time just to themselves. They had also, finally decided to travel to Rozarria. Balthier was no fan of Al-Cid Margrace, but at least there was no longer a big threat of war, and the two had missed out on many of the treasures there. They came across a large house, which seemed to be rather out of place, considering the architecture of Rozarria, but as long as there was treasure, right? Balthier told Fran he would go in first, and she could wait outside lest they need to get out quickly with the chocobo they had "borrowed," and was very surprised to find the door close behind him. Betrayed! History *Participated in the first haunt, ended up switching sides to Vaan's side (the traitor side). **Killed a couple people, something he is not proud of. *The reason he swapped rooms wasn't entirely to be with Fran, but River attacked him. Betrayed! Information Statistics Speed: 3 Might: 4 Sanity: 1 Knowledge 1 Inventory Coming Soon Found Rooms Coming Soon Relationships Canon Relationships Ashe - Basch - Cid - Dropped Fran - Penelo - Vaan - Betrayed! Relationships Apollo Justice - River Tam - Balthier's Roommate Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy